Cold Day In Hell
by Noxialis
Summary: - 8059 - While looking at the snowy weather, Gokudera makes a solemn promise to off himself.


**Title: **Cold Day In Hell

**Pairing: **8059

**Summary: **It's too cold for this time of the year, and Gokudera makes a solemn promise that Yamamoto finds decreasing funny.

**Notes: **I own nothing.

This is inspired by the freak-ass weather I've been having in my area, and a comment my teacher made during Geography class. See if you can guess the comment.

* * *

"It's snowing."

"Yes. Yes it is. Do you wanna make a snowman?"

"Shut up, baseball freak!" Gokudera exclaimed, giving the taller boy a sharp punch to his arm. "It shouldn't be snowing!"

"Why not? It looks rather pretty." Yamamoto held out his hands, catching snowflakes in his palms, the intricate designs quickly melting from the heat radiating from his body. Gokudera scowled at the boy's flippant display of childishness, and decided to aim a swift kick to the back of the boy's ankle in order to wipe that damn grin off his face. Yamamoto was able to dodge in time, and simply laughed off Gokudera's energetic display of affection, as he called it. The taller boy then resumed his slow spinning and collection of melting snowflakes.

"The point is-" Gokudera stopped trying to kick Yamamoto at this point, knowing he could easily blow him up if the boy did not understand why it should not be snowing in the middle of March. "-that it shouldn't be so cold right now as to entice snow to fall. It should be rain, if anything. It's spring, for gods sake! This is when the snow should be **melting**, not **accumulating**!"

Yamamoto laughed, which was not the reaction Gokudera was hoping for. Of course, he couldn't exactly expect any different from the baseball freak. When did he ever take anything seriously?

"Well, I hear the climate's getting all messed up lately. Maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Most people are talking about global warming, which would **not** cause snow."

Yamamoto shrugged. Gokudera pulled out his hair.

"Course, I suppose that and other factors could be contributing to a world-wide climate fluctuation, which in turn causes this freakishly cold weather..."

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera, that vapid smile on his face like he was trying to pretend he understood what Gokudera was talking about, but he failed and Gokudera gave him a glare and continued.

"So it's going to go something like, cold this entire year or season, then switch around slowly and become super hot."

"Does that mean it'd snow in July?" Yamamoto said, laughing. "That would be amazing."

"If it snows in July, I'm jumping in front of a bus."

Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera stared at the idiot with a stony look on his face. "You're funny, Gokudera!" he said, patting the silver-haired teen on the shoulder. Gokudera stared back at him.

"No, I will wait on a sidewalk until a bus comes by, and then I will walk right out in front of it." Yamamoto's laughter slowly became softer, more nervous, and he opened his eyes to look at Gokudera and the serious expression on his face. Gokudera continued. "If it is cold in July, it is a sign of the Apocalypse, and we're all fucked anyways. Lots of people will be jumping out in front of buses so they won't have to suffer through the torment of hell rising onto earth, so I'll probably have company."

Yamamoto paused, and a heavy silence fell over them for a second. "But what if that really happens?" he said, a touch of worry in his voice. "What if it really does snow in July? Then you'd have to go step in front of a bus!"

"Yes. Yes I would." Gokudera was a man who fulfilled his promises.

Yamamoto was not pleased, and his smile dropped like a bag of rocks, his eyebrows twisting together in worry. "I don't want that to happen, Gokudera."

"Really? Whatever." Gokudera looked away, feeling the pressure that radiated through Yamamoto's hands on his shoulders, gripping the cloth of his shirt tighter and tighter with every passing breath, as though Gokudera was going to go jump in front of a bus right then and there. A bus happened to drive by them, roaring amongst the rest of the traffic, and Yamamoto clutched Gokudera's shirt, holding it like a lifeline.

"I'm not gonna die yet, stupid." Gokudera said, his eyes cast away from Yamamoto's face. His body remained motionless.

"I'm not gonna let you die." Yamamoto said, staring into the corner of Gokudera's eyes until the boy turned and faced him, the pressure between them enough to lock their gaze.

"You're being stupid." Gokudera said, his voice just barely over a whisper. Apparently the pressure was closing in around his voice box too.

"It's not stupid." Yamamoto pouted, his eyes glinting with irritation. "I want you to live. Even if it have to tie you up or take over the weather, I'm not gonna let you throw yourself in front of a bus."

Gokudera paused, his mouth open to give Yamamoto a witty retort, but the pressure had fully invaded his vocal chords. He had to get rid of the pressure right now, so he shrugged off Yamamoto's hands and tore his eyes away, turning his back to the taller boy. The pressure lightened, and he found an almost squeak that served him well enough. "I'm going home." he said, and started walking away.

And Yamamoto watched him. He would always watch him.

Yamamoto was one to keep promises too.


End file.
